Do you remember?
by Youjibell
Summary: No tenía miedo, después de todo era Sebastian quien se quedaría con su alma; así que después de todo sabía que era lo que sucedería... CielxSebastian. LEMON


Antes de empezar, esto es un lemon, sin ningún sentido más que hacer un lemon. No tiene trasfondo ni nada por el estilo y solo quise darme el gusto de escribir uno… ¿por qué? ¡Por qué quiero! Seeee quiero Sebas se cene a Ciel antes de que sea la segunda temporada muajajajaja. Y pase lo tenga que pasar. Por que sin duda, esos dos ya habían cenado (holly mode= tomando tecito)

_**Do you remember?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Él quiza ya no es el alma que yo deseaba, ahora ya no tiene recuerdos, pero yo; sin embargo recuerdo todo acerca de él. __Todo._

_Do you remember?_

_You don´t know, but I do._

_Sebastian lo miró y luego sonrió un poco de lado, Ciel se encontró con su mirada y la mantuvo, el conde no entendía el por qué, pero en definitiva algo había de diferente en esa mirada… no era la misma; era como si lo deseara con la mirada. Simplemente lo ignoró ahora; solo tenía algo en mente, vengarse de Alois Trancy. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

_flash back_

-Bochan, hasta mañana- fue la simple voz que dejó escuchar Sebastian, antes de emitir un soplido simple y suave a una vela casi extinta para dejar en completa oscuridad un cuarto extendido y bien decorado, donde aquel sujeto de su deseo descansaba.

Así habían sido casi todos los días mientras el pequeño conde simulaba descansar; mientras sus recuerdos sombríos era remarcados en sueños profundos a los cuales ya tenía miedo de recordar, ya no tenía caso dormir tranquilamente, solo era por descansar. Sabía que estaba cerca su venganza; muy próxima y por consecuencia, su mismo final. No tenía miedo, después de todo era Sebastian quien se quedaría con su alma; así que después de todo sabía que era lo que sucedería. Generalmente las personas tienen miedo de la muerte ya que experimentaran algo desconocido. Ciel Phantomhive no tenía miedo a morir, puesto sabía que era lo que iba a pasar con él.

Entonces porque no podía dormir… era simple añoranza, tal vez melancolía. Entonces solo pudo girar de un lado de la cama y suspirar, abrir ambos ojos y llamarlo en medio de la penumbra de la noche, sabría que él estaría ahí. Extendió sus manos y dio una suave orden; pudo escuchar de nuevo el rechinido de la puerta abrirles y luego los pasos acompasados de aquel ser al cual llamaba.

-Quédate aquí, hasta que me duerma- el mayordomo de cara nívea solo sonrió, mientras que con la luz apagada se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomando el suave susurro como una orden.

_-Yes, my lord_- dijo igualmente con su aterciopelada voz, esperando pacientemente a que la respiración de su joven amo fuera tranquila, pero pasaron una, dos y hasta tres horas sin poder notar que, aquel pequeño cuerpo mostrara signos de fatiga tal que lo hicieran caer en un sueño profundo.

Aquellos ojos rojizos dirigieron su mirada, ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad, a los cabellos azules del niño; su mano por si sola se movió y sabiéndolo suyo acarició su cabello. Era un juego simple pues el joven amo fingía dormir; después de la primera hora, al notar que no serviría la compañía de alguien decidió fingir dormir. Para su mayordomo no era más que un juego así que solo decidió hacer suyo lo que ya le partencia, después de todo, el conde Phantomhive; prendía dormir.

Decidió pasar su mano por sus labios humectados, quitando desde el dedo índice uno de sus guantes, para así tocar directamente su cabello sedoso. Sabía que era suave, él todos los días lavaba ese cabello con dedicación, al igual que esa suave piel la cual no se inmuto en tocar. Pasó y contorneó su rostro con toda la tranquilidad que podía existir. Sabía, claro está, que su joven amo estaba muy consciente de aquel hecho, por supuesto, reprobable por parte de su mayordomo.

Pero era eso, dejarse tocar mientras fingía dormir o levantarse molesto y dar señal de que nunca durmió. La respuesta fue simple cuando una sola mano no fue suficiente para aquel que se encargaba de disfrutar del cuerpo corrupto y manchado, pues ahora era acariciado no solo su rostro si no su cuello con una delicadeza demoniaca propia de quien lo hacía.

Era placentero, no lo podía negar el conde, hasta tu pesadez por no conciliar el sueño había desaparecido, pero de la misma forma se vio descubierto al emitir un profundo suspiro, cuando aquel mayordomo internó una de sus manos por debajo del delgado camisón blanco.

-Bochan, debería dormir un poco- sugirió medio riendo, a lo que el abochornado chico se removió de su lado alejándose de la intromisión, entonces guardo silencio mirando hacia abajo, suspiró un poco y luego simplemente preguntó.

-¿Por qué?- sabía muy bien que odiaba que lo tocaran, entonces porque él lo hacía, porque lo había permitido.

-¿Por qué, que?- dijo sínicamente, y luego solo cayó a su joven amo poniéndole un dedo en sus labios- es lo mejor para conciliar el sueño- Ciel abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando por vez primera se dejó sentir en los brazos de aquel demonio vestido de mayordomo. Era cálido y su corazón latía…

-Sebastián… el día se acerca, puedo sentirlo- puntualizó, sintió como el demonio le diría algo pero siguió con su comentario- no tengo miedo, sé que mi alma te pertenece, solo es simple melancolía, muchos se quedaran en este mundo, Elizabeth llorará…

-Sí, muchos aquí lo extrañaran- le dijo sin reparo alguno luego de eso sintió como la cabeza de aquel niño se recargó aun más en él sintiendo como su alma llena de venganza ardía por dentro, pero su soledad embargaba aun a su cuerpo.

-¿Pero tú estarás ahí? – le preguntó sencillamente.

-Su alma será parte de mi para siempre- le sentenció mientras sentía como aquel ser que poco dejaba que se acercara se iba hundiendo más y más en su pecho.

- Y mi cuerpo… se perderá- dijo en hilo de voz que casi se confundía con su mismo pensamiento, mientras dio la vuelta para ver de frente a aquel demonio que tenía los ojos brillantes de deseo.

- Su cuerpo también lo deseo- le susurró al oído, soplando cerca de su cuello, el pobre niño solo sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su mayordomo, y recordó la vez que de igual forma dicho mayordomo descargó sus deseos prohibidos en una jovenzuela, para sacar información. La primera vez que vio a ese estúpido ángel. Entonces enfureció, pero la furia no era clara, no sabía si se debía al recuerdo mismo de aquel ángel del cual buscaba vengarse o era por aquel demonio que era capaz de todo… por cumplir los deseos de su amo.

-Basta- entonces le empujó, se dio la vuelta en su cama y decidió dejar el juego así. Después de todo aquel sujeto solo quería su alma. Absolutamente nada más.

-Bochan, déjeme ayudarlo- le dijo al notar la renuencia del chico y sentirlo aun mas lejano que antes, aun pudiéndolo tocar; sabía que había una gran brecha que aun los separaba.

-Sebastián, ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo hiciste con esa mujer?- él solo alzó un ceja y luego sonrió, esto solo podía pasar, después de tocar así a su joven amo, entonces solo respondió sinceramente

-Nada, realmente. No es algo que disfrute, al menos ya no disfrutó del arte de tener sexo con simples humanos- Ciel solo dio una vuelta más en su cama, ¿entonces por qué lo tocaba a él de esa forma? Tan… tan, candorosa.

-Humm- fue el simple gemido seco que evocó entonces extendió sus brazos por la cama y miró sin un punto especifico hacia el techo- entonces ¿si lo haces conmigo, no tendrás ningún placer?- dijo solo por la duda a él mismo no esperando repuesta. Sin embrago llegó.

-Poseer el cuerpo de una alma que me está prometida es lo que más deseo ahora, sin embargo cuidar de usted es mi responsabilidad hasta que cumpla su venganza, ¿no cree que sería contradictorio hacerle daño y luego surtir una venganza contra mí mismo?

- Eso es más de lo que te pregunté- suspiró de nuevo y luego solo se puso de rodillas en su cama y poco a poco llego hasta estar cara a cara con el demonio casi respirando el mismo aire, sintiendo su aroma y luego como si fuera un simple secreto le confesó al oído.- yo jamás me vengaría de ti-

Sebastian alzó la cara del niño acarició sus rostro y quitó unos cabellos del rostro blanquecino, cortó toda aquella distancia, al fin, que siempre sintió entre ellos dos. Cuando vio que los ojos azules estaban entrecerrados posó sus labios encima de esos dulces y jamás tocados labios, suaves y tersos. Su joven amo solo gimió levemente, no quería admitirlo pero le gustaba la sensación caliente y mojada del suave movimiento que aquel ser ejercía sobre sus labios. Unos movimientos acompasados que lo llevaba a disfrutar de aquel deseo que, al menos hasta ahora, no había sentido. Y se dejó llevar por el sentir de aquel momento y las caricias que habían abandonado su cara y ahora se dirigían por su pecho. Se veía tan pequeño comparado con las grandes manos del demonio. Era un pequeño comparado con él. ¿Qué le podía ofrecer ese pequeño cuerpo a alguien tan esplendido como aquel ser?

Ya no importó más, cuando sintió las manos en su espalda, había jalado el camisón por completo dejando su pecho y sus piernas desnudez, sintió un poco de frio pero no duró mucho.

Ciel Phantomhive se estremeció. Miró los ojos de aquel demonio de un momento a otro brillaron tal cual rubíes medianamente entrecerrados. Lo sabía ese demonio lo disfrutaba. Cada debilidad que tuviera, simplemente por ser un niño la gozaba. Sintió como una mano pasó por su mentón alzándole la cara y otra mano jalándolo por la cintura para afianzarse al lado del demonio. Sitio luego su respiración que finalmente cesó en una humedad inquieta. Era la lengua tibia que pasaba desde su cuello hasta su mejilla. Lo estaba probando cínicamente, de eso no había duda.

Rió un poco el conde, más por la humillación de saberse apetitoso que por la sensación incómoda que se desprendido de su cuerpo. Luego suspiró… tal vez si entregaba su alma ¡qué más daba entregar su cuerpo!

Aun así cuando Sebastian bajó su blanco camisón desde los hombros hasta sus piernas sintió escalofrió. Un poco de morbo también sus mejillas enrojecieron al sentirse observado por aquel ente que lo tenía fuertemente sujeto. Su cuerpecillo para nada se comparaba con los brazos que lo tenían. Para nada era lo mismo, bajo su mirada y luego le sonrió.

-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo rápido- el demonio hizo una sonrisa torcida y luego simplemente desplomó al chico en su cama dejándolo dispuesto para él. Alzó sus brazos delgados con una sola mano, sujetándolos por encima de la cabeza del menor. Se fundieron en un beso dominante, donde Sebastian contorneo sus labios haciendo que poco a poco se abrieran para luego entrar en esa dulcecita entrada mojada del joven conde, que el demonio probó. Bajó despacio por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, esas manos se movían de manera magistral.

Ciel respiró rápidamente haciendo que su pecho subiera bajara mientras era besado ágilmente, aquella lengua quemante le recorría. Su piel se erizaba ante el contacto pero había aguantado sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que gimió largamente cuando uno de sus rosados pezones fue invadido. Jadeo un poco más con la lengua rápida y las manos tocándolo, sus piernas se juntaron y sintió un choque eléctrico que empezó en su espalda y se fundió en todo su cuerpo. Se contrajo a lo que su mayordomo le sonrió.

-_Bochan_ no cabe duda que es un niño- le dijo al notar como su cuerpo reaccionó tan fácilmente casi al borde del mismo orgasmo.

El conde volteó la cara tratando de esconder su vergüenza, pero fue tomada de nuevo para que sus miradas chocaran.

-Aún no terminamos- le dijo al oído ahora si haciendo que el pequeño se removiera más, había tocado su entrepierna con su dedo anular desde la base hasta la punta, para luego notar como el pequeño empezaba a gotear.

Había logrado hacer que su joven amo se excitara, pues para esa humedad era la única respuesta. Lo dejo sobre la cama y luego simplemente bajó hasta la cintura del pequeño donde lo alzó y tomo su pequeña masculinidad directamente con los labios. Ciel cerró los ojos y gruño tratando de evitar gemir de nuevo. Cuando sintió el calor de la boca del mayordomo pegándose a su piel ardiente y los sutiles pero acertados movimientos de su lengua no lo soporto más y gritó. Se torció un poco tratando de alejarse de esas emociones, pero no le permitió eso el mayordomo. Su boca se movió más dándole y ritmo inverosímil para el pequeño que a ese punto tenia las sabanas sujetas con fuerza. Se removía de un lado a otro mientras su respiración iba y venía aun más rápida. Tenía las ganas de decir el nombre de ese mayordomo, pero se mordía un poco la lengua para no darle el gusto. Tampoco lo logró

-Se... Sebastian ahh- soltó cuando su liquido blanquecino explotó en la boca del demonio que probó relamiéndose los labios.

- Bochan- dijo con voz aterciopelada mientras lo miraba, se veía tan endeble. Sus ojos cristalinos, y sus pupilas dilatadas, la respiración discontinua y sus labios abiertos con un poquito de saliva líquida en una esquina. – si me habla con esa voz ya no me podre detener-

El menor abrió los ojos más cuando notó que aquel sujeto de ojos rojos tenía la respiración agitada, y se relamía aun más los labios. Trato de recuperar el ritmo lento de su respiración, pero sintió como fue puesto fácilmente entre los brazos del mayordomo para acabar boca abajo en su cama.

- Bochan, lo haré suave- le dijo al oído mientras paso sus manos por la espalda del menor descendiendo, hasta llegar a la pequeña entrada acariciándole suavemente. El conde se asustó un poco y trató de voltearse, pero el demonio no se lo permitió en vez de eso sintió los largos dedos de Sebastian invadir su boca, haciendo que los mojara con su propia saliva. Se sentía invadido e inmóvil, no podía ver como aquel sujeto lo tocaba indecentemente. Y como su pequeño trasero era tocado, se removió de nuevo cuando sintió cierta humedad, luego como alzó levemente su cadera para finalmente introducir en él uno de los delgados dedos. Gritó de dolor, solo era uno de los delgados dedos de Sebastian y sentía como su piel ardía por dentro, a pesar de lo estimulante que era saberse a merced de Sebastian.

Las piernas del conde le temblaban y sus ojos que hasta ahora estaban secos se humedecieron de dolor, no disminuía ni un poco aun cuando el mayordomo hacia movimientos circulares dentro de él. Lograba dilatarlo un poco y hacerle sentir placer, pero el dolor le era insoportable. Mordía sus labios y contenía sus lágrimas hasta que sintió un dedo más partiendo su ser. Su interior era tan caliente que cierto vapor salía de sus labios cuando gritó de dolor. Por sus mejillas rodaron lágrimas, más el demonio no se detuvo y siguió dilatando esa entrada diminuta. Lo único que pudo hacer por su amo fue acercarse hasta su rostro y susurrarle al oído unas cuantas frases pecaminosas que hacían al joven enrojecer y de alguna manera dejar de llorar. Aguanto un poco más y luego jadeo aguantando el aire justo cuando el demonio enterró más sus dedos en él. Un espasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo; sintió su cuerpo reaccionar por sí solo, aquel toque en lo profundo de sus entrañas. Ese toque había hecho que sintiera una descarga entera por su cuerpo recorriéndole. El demonio sonrió e introdujo un dedo más aprovechando la reciente reacción aumentando el ritmo. El pulso del chico se aceleró y su cabeza se sentía afiebrada del puro placer, el dolor se había ido su cuerpecito se movía al ritmo que Sebastian le imponía. No podía resistirlo mucho, cuando sentía esos dedos invadirle y tocarlo dentro. Apenas aguanto un poco, y se corrió de nuevo sobre sus sabanas.

Agitado respiraba, su piel se adornaba con sudor haciendo que viera aperlada, sus manos le temblaban y sus piernas se sentían débiles. Casi sin poder moverse. Quería moverse, pero solo una pequeña marioneta en los grandes brazos de Sebastian. El mismo ya no se movía, sentí que toda su fuerza se había ido en aquel líquido blanquecino que salía de su ser descargando su deseo. Sin embargo bien sabía que, aunque su cuerpo ya no pudiera más aun estaba comenzando.

Los ojos entrecerrados del conde se abrieron un poco más, cuando sintió que era sujetado por la cintura por su mayordomo para sentarlo sobre él. Sebastian se había sentado en la cama y había puesto a su amo sobre él, para verlo frente a frente, quería ver su cara y la expresión del chico justo cuando lo penetrara.

-¿Ya está listo?- escuchó Ciel como le preguntó el mayordomo, que le sonrió de nuevo. Sabía a qué refería, el momento justo cuando el demonio sentiría placer con él. Desvió su mirada y solo asintió. Tembló un poco, si los dedos de Sebastian se habían sentido así, no se imaginaba como se sentiría lo que vendría a continuación.

El mayordomo estaba mirándolo con deseo, abrió un poco la entrada que estaba dilatada de su joven amo, con sus manos y se introdujo en él lentamente. Podía ver la cara de dolor de Ciel era muy ancho para él, lo sabía pero no se detuvo. Siguió introduciéndose más y más hasta ver como el conde arqueaba su espalda y apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Era más de lo que un niño podía soportar, pero Ciel… lo estaba haciendo muy bien; sobre todo cuando abrió sus ojos un poco y él mismo empezó el vaivén enterrándose aquel miembro grueso del demonio, que estaba invadiéndolo. Sentía su longitud quemándole aun así disfrutaba de a poco de la invasión, sobre todo cuando escucho al fin, al demonio gemir.

Lo estaba seduciendo con la mirada, y lo había logrado. Tomo al niño por la cintura y lo penetró al ritmo que el demonio ahora necesitaba, sintiendo el placer que tanto quería, disfrutando de él viendo como el pequeño Ciel gemía una y otra vez, ante ese ritmo demencial en el cual había caído. Solo sentía como lo subía y bajaba Sebastian con maestría, y su cuerpo se estremecía a niveles insospechados. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a las órdenes de su mente, estaba a expensas de lo que el otro le hiciera, el sudor, las lagrimas el vapor húmedo de su respiración le cubrían por completo, sentía entumecida su mente…

El placer era la única cosa que cabía en la mente del chico de ojos azules, sobre todo cuando sintió como, de nuevo, su erección estaba a punto de estallar; Ciel cerró sus ojos, y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del demonio.

-Te amo- dijo débilmente justo antes de correrse… abrió sus ojos y se reprendió el mismo antes aquella declaración, débil, tonta, insulsa… palabras que jamás debía de haber dicho; menos a él.

Sebastian se detuvo un poco, pero la contracción interior debido al orgasmo del conde le hicieron correrse lleno de placer, dentro de esa pequeña entrada, tan pequeña, delicada… sintió un poco de culpa; tal vez no estaba seguro de que era esa pesadez en su pecho… pero tampoco era como si le molestara. Realmente fingió como si no lo hubiera escuchado, después de todo el mismo conde parecía odiar haber dicho las palabras de "amor".

El chico de cabellos azules cerraba los ojos por inercia, realmente había sido mucho para alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño como él-

-ahora si podrá dormir bochan- le dijo al oído, pero se sorprendió el mismo Sebastian al notar que ese pequeño cuerpo al fin había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Con cuidado lo cargó y lo limpió hasta dejarlo en la cama. Realmente faltaban pocas para que amaneciera, el conde estaría cansado le daba un poco de pena, sobre todo porque en unas cuantas horas partirían con rumbo a Paris, donde sin duda Ángela estaría ahí y al fin todo acabaría.

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

_-Sebastian, deja de mirarme así - le dijo el conde mientras iba directo a aquella casa, donde verían a ese niño rubio, y a el otro… Claude, quien haría lo que sea por tener el cuerpo del conde. Se molestó ante la idea, pero sonrió dejando de mirar a su amo. La verdad odiaba la idea que alguien más tocara el alma de su amo… y de alguna forma también odiaba la idea de que tocaran su cuerpo, de hecho la idea le repugnaba. Sin embargo haría lo que fuera, porque el alma Ciel Phantomhive fuera suya y de nadie más y que su joven amo tuviera su venganza y así devorar su alma completamente. Ya lo demás solo eran simples arreglos…_

_Después de todo el demonio no sentía nada en particular por él… o al menos eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse. Porque ¡qué más daba si Ciel no lo recordaba justamente esa parte de su vida! No importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que tenía, es que el si lo recordaba. Y eso, ni Claude podía quitárselo._


End file.
